


Our hopes and expectations

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Sttarlight - Muse (Song)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist
Summary: Black holes and revelations
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	Our hopes and expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).




End file.
